jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
All The Way
"GRAAAAAABTHEGLOOOOORYYYY" ~ All The Way's stand cry All The Way All The Way (アル ザ ウェイ Aru Za Wei) is a stand of William McLoughlin obtained through sheer will after being fatally injured by one of the Tee Company agents. Appearance/Personality All The Way is a humanoid stand with streamlined robotic appearance almost human-like, lean built, chrome colored throughout of its body, and height as same as the user however, this stand is unique as it mirrors to Sean whatever he wears albeit mechanical, All The Way is sentient stand as it talks in a heavy Irish accent despite William has light Irish accent as it also has a lisp when a word with "wh" (saying "hwale" instead of whale and etc). It's stand cry was "Grab the glory". All The Way has three forms with each different appearance and its personality: All The Way Act 1 All The Way Act 1 appear to be a humanoid with negative color or bleak and dark color reflected on its user's attire with faceless features as it lacks of its mouth except wide circular eyes along miotic red pupils, and stricken with black marks in a form of "X" symbols to each of its eyes giving its aggressive look, and wears grayish brown Irish Cap. This stand somewhat talks regardless absence of its mouth and seems to be verbally abusive in rambling and incomprehensive words toward its own user, though in Sean was oblivious of his stand's behavior nevertheless, All The Way will carry out its task without a question. All The Way Act 2 All The Way Act 2 have now its own mouth and nose resembling to its user however its eyes are circular with vertical rectangle resembles to a screw, its attire are regular nearly identical to its user, its has light-green dyed hair with dark brown beard. All the Way can speaks clearly and is now less spiteful towards its own user, yet more aloof yet slight approachable to him. All The Way Act 3 All The Way Act 3 having a yellow oval shapes for eyes and green "+" symbol across to its face, with its spiked horns between sides of its head, All The Way are now in black hair wearing a gaming headphone that intersects through its horns, it wears a dark-green gauntlets with metallic green at above of each of its knuckles along with a name "Jack" mirrored to each lateral side of the gauntlet. All The Way has energetic, loud, and talkative but friendly and assertive personality that truly reflects of the user, All The Way can be sometimes swear and talk faster when angered or frustrated, as it can appeared out of nowhere without needing it to be summoned. With this form, All The Way Act 3 has two sub-stands: P.M.A. and Dude's A Beast. Dude's A Beasts Dude's A Beasts is a small robotic spider-like remote stands, each limbs has golden orb for each limbs' joints along with legs are the tip of it are blades, its orange main body has the name "Jack" in green color across it, a pair of green eyes are oval-shaped with stripes lining down. They tend to say in gibberish words like "hey", "arstotzka" or sometimes "top o the morning" repeatedly intent to annoy its opponent. P.M.A. P.M.A. non-human stand that resembles of a megaphone, except its cone-shaped cylinder is instead rectangular, the rings in-between the cylinder and the body have metallic green ring, inside part of the middle is in a form "J", it has white body with a P.M.A. and "+" symbol at the top of it. Abilities All The Way is a close-ranged stand and some of it has a limited ranged attacks to it. All The Way Acts progresses into a new Acts while they retain previous Acts' abilities as well it increases the stand's power. Act 1 This stand is considered to be the weakest of all close-range stand as its poor stats in this state would render to be useless against stronger stands Air Blast: Each strike of All The Way's punches will gather air pressurizing into its fists then releases a powerful short range blow but not lethal enough to harm a being rather blasting away with great force. * Shaped Air Blast: Will create a narrowed and slightly harmful pressured air releasing a greater distance but at a cost of wide radius. Act 2 This form will increase its previous ability's strength while granting another ability, All The Way increased its durability slightly and greater precision. Gravity Manipulation: If All The Way successfully hit on a person or even objects allowing itself to manipulate gravity, the affected target does not affect by weight and are suspended its movement however, it can only effect one target at a time to a recent affected target. Act 3 Drastically increased both power, speed, precision and durability, increases strength of its previous abilities while granting more abilities and sub-stands. These stats supersedes its range about 5 meters from Sean unlike to any regular close-ranged stands. Blade Transmutation: '''All The Way able to transforms all objects into blades or sharp objects in relative sizes. '''Dude's A Beasts: All The Way allow create ten or more sub-stands, these stands will cling on its target either two options; via thick, viscous webs or pouncing front of its target while webbing them. These webs' threads are heavy making very difficult to move especially the amount of it. Dude's A Beasts also attack by groups with their sharp legs enough to scrape a skin to epidermis. P.M.A.: Sean or All The Way wields P.M.A. speaking through it will release a physical word to a corresponding word or even onomatopoetic words with effects such words are; "HEY" to awake or releases the affected person from manipulating stands, "HEAL" will cause to heal any injured person but in certain condition, and more. However, using P.M.A. will wear the user down quickly and this must be use wisely as it drain much of its stamina quickly. Gallery Trivia * All The Way is a remix fan-made song composed by Schmoyoho. ** "Grab the glory" stand cry is one of the lyrics in the video. * Dude's A Beast was also another another fan-made song same composed by Schmoyoho. ** "Arstozka" is a fictional city from the game Papers, Please that Sean play it in a series. * P.M.A. (acronym for Positive Mental Attitude) is a phrase that Sean is use showing positiveness to his character. ** Having a megaphone for stand was a metaphor for him being loud or energetic. * All The Way's Acts was based on Sean's lifestyle and progression of his channel "jacksepticeye" throughout the years. ** Act 1 was based on 2013 having his signature cap. *** Act 1 was also based on Sean's other persona "antisepticeye" as its color scheme are dark especially its menacing appearance. ** Act 2 was based on 2016 as his hair dyed a prominent green color. ** Act 3 was based on 2018 and current year that he returned his hair color except having different hairstyle. Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Mid-range Stands